La vida junto a tí
by CaruChan13
Summary: Después de una ardua mision los chicos de Konoha tendrán sus merecidas ¿Vacaciones?... ¡Si vacaciones!... [SasuxSaku][TentenxNeji][NaruxHina][InoxShikamaru] [Mi primer Fic :D]
1. Chapter 1

_**La vida junto a tí.**_

Hola esta es mi primer fic así que tengan piedad con migo jajá bueno me presentare mi seudónimo es Susume Nara y espero que les guste la historia.

* * *

Capitulo 1º: **la misión contigo.**

Hoy era un día soleado sakura que ya tenia 19 años estaba esperando a sasuke que ya había cumplido su venganza y acabo completamente a orochimaru en una ocasión cuando quería atacar konoha, se suponía que tsunade les encargo una misión a los dos a entregar un pergamino con ninjustus prohibidos que estarían seguros en un pueblo que tiene una gran caja fuerte que lo crearon los monjes que solo lo sabían ellos.

Ya había llegado sasuke así que se pusieron en marcha con la misión.

**-**porque llegaste tan tarde sasuke-kun (dijo sakura un poco preocupada).

**-**el dobe se puso en mi camino y me encargo cuidarte o sino no se lo que iba hacer (dijo sasuke en un tono serio).

Y a había pasado dos horas y tenias que pasar un gran desierto y por un cañón (como el gran cañón como es los dibujos animados) y después un gran pueblo llamado Nántame (pueblo inventado). Ellos estaban cansados y decidieron descansar un poco ya que no soportaban mucho el calor del desierto, tomaron un poco de agua se reposaron en el suelo y siguieron con su viaje.

Ya era casi de noche y faltaba casi muy poco pero de las sombras aparecieron cuatro ninjas que querían el pergamino.

**-**entreguen el pergamino y no morirán (dijo el 1º ninja)

**-**ja (dijo sasuke arrogantemente) eso lo veremos ustedes no podrán con nosotros.

Entonces los cuatros ninjas los empezaron a atacar y claro sakura con su fuerza inhumana golpeo el segundo ninja y sasuke ataco el cuarto y el tercero pero claro los otros no se dejarían vencer tan fácilmente y tiraron shurikens y kunais, sakura y sasuke lo esquivaron pero por detrás los atacaron con un jutsu que los dejaron heridos.

-bien tendremos que pelear en serio sakura ¿estas lista? (dijo sasuke)

-¡bien!

Entonces sakura fue lo mas rápido posible a donde el tercer ninja y con su fuerza lo enterró en el piso y continuo con el cuarto y sasuke saco su katana y empezó por cortar los estómagos y los brazos de los ninjas uno y dos, sakura y sasuke vencieron pero estaban un poco lastimados pero ya faltaba muy poco y no tenían mucho tiempo porque tal vez otros ninjas querrían atacar.

Ya eran como las doce de la noche y habían llegado al pueblo y los atendió una dulce señora llamada shisune que los dejo hospedarse por unos días ya que posiblemente mientras ellos no estuvieran podrían atacar el pueblo ya que allí no habían ninjas, ellos aceptaron pero estarían unos dos o tres días.

Como era muy tarde sakura y sasuke fueron a dormir pero tendrían que dormir en la misma citación ya que donde se hospedaron era muy pequeño y casi no tenían piezas, entonces sakura y sasuke tendrían que dormir juntos esta noche.

Cuando los dos entraron en la pieza, sasuke estaba tan cansado que se acerco a sakura y dijo:

-sakura procura dormir temprano mañana vamos a entrenar (dijo sasuke en un tono muy serio)

-Hm. Claro sasuke-kun como quieras (dijo sakura muy feliz)

* * *

Mientras en konoha naruto estaba en el bosque entrenando y mejorando cada vez mas hasta que apareció hinata y le izo compañía y naruto se dio cuenta:

-hola¿Cómo estas hinata? (dijo naruto tan contento)

-¡oh! hola naruto-kun estoy bien (dijo en una forma muy tartamuda)

-que bien oye quiero preguntarte algo hinata-

-¿Qué seria naruto? (estaba muy sonrojada)

-¿querrías ir con migo mañana a comer ramen?-

-cl-claro n-naruto-kun (estaba apunto de desmayarse)

-bueno yo te iré a buscar, adiós

-a-adiós

Entonces hinata se fue a su casa pero estaba tan feliz que se veía su sonrisa a kilómetros e incluso estaba tan despistada que no se dio cuenta que llegaría tarde a su casa pero ella estaba tan metida en su mundo feliz con naruto no se preocupo para nada.

* * *

_**En la mañana:**_

Sakura se despertó temprano ya que no quería llegar tarde al entrenamiento con sasuke, eran como las nueve de la mañana y los dos empezaron a entrenar en un bosque que estaba muy cerca de allí, sasuke (experto en taijutsu) le enseñaba a sakura que casi no sabia, entonces sasuke empezó a atacar para que sakura se defendiera, sakura se defendió excelentemente, sasuke continuo con los ataques eso fue lo que fallo sakura no era lo suficientemente rápida y los golpes para el era demasiado débiles

-sakura eres demasiado débil y concéntrate más-

Sakura estaba demasiado cansada pero aun seguía no quería ser un problema a sasuke en un caso que tuvieran que pelear, entonces siguió esquivando y dando golpes a sasuke (claro sin herirlo) pero sin resultado alguno, sakura ya no podía mas se veía que pronto se desmayaría de tanto cansancio, pero ella no quería detenerse al contrario hasta que sus golpes le salieran bien no se iba a detener, sasuke se estaba preocupando nunca había visto a sakura tan decidida.

-sakura descansemos estas demasiado cansada (lo dijo en un tono serio y sin una gota de sudor)

-no, quiero seguir (lo decía cada ves que trataba de respirar)

-no creo que tengas que seguir te ves pésima-

-no me importa-

-si sigues así te vas a desmayar, descansa-

-simplemente no me importa sasuke-kun-

Sasuke tubo que obligarla ya que se puso demasiado terca, sasuke la obligo a sentarse a descansar aunque sakura no quisiera, y cada ves que trataba de que descansara sakura repetía las mismas palabras "no me importa", ella ya casi no podía soportar el cansancio pero aun así no quería descansar, quería demostrar que no era débil.

Ya sasuke no podía soportar lo terca que era sakura y le dijo que descansara o sino lo obligaría hacer muy cruel con ella, sakura acepto descansar ya que no quería que el la odiara y se pusiera muy cruel con ella, sasuke se acerco a ella y le dijo:

-sakura, procura descansar o terminaras perdiendo energía (lo dijo en una forma bien tierna)

-bien sasuke-kun-

* * *

Mientras naruto se dirigió a buscar a hinata a la casa de ella, hinata salio y atrás estaba neji, que lo miraba una cara de "te matare si le ases algo a hinata", pero neji se dirigió a otra dirección y naruto (el curioso) le pregunto donde se dirigía y le contesto:

-iré a la casa de tenten- (neji estaba un poco sonrojada)

-¡a! estas enamorado de tenten¿verdad neji? (molestaba naruto)

-¡te equivocas naruto! (neji estaba mas sonrojado que antes)

-bueno como tú digas, adiós.-

_**Continuara...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: **_**una misión de repente.**_

Entonces naruto se marcho con hinata a comer ramen pero de repente apareció kakashi-sensei y le dijo que tsunade los había mandado a llamar por algo urgente con la cual los dos se preguntaban ¿Qué podría ser?, cuando llegaron a donde tsunade le preguntaron ¿Qué era lo urgente? Y ella les dijo.

-necesito que ustedes hagan una misión para mí—

-pero vieja tsunade no puede encargárselo a otra persona-dijo naruto

-no ya que los otros ninjas ya tienen otras misiones que hacer-pesadamente.

-de cuerdo... tsunade-sama...pero ¿Dónde es? ¿Que debemos hacer?-dijo hinata preocupada.

-lo que se trata es que deben llevar sana y salva a una princesa-

-buen nos encargaremos-dijo naruto emocionado.

Entonces naruto y hinata se pusieron en marcha con la misión, fueron a buscar sus cosas y porta shurikens con la cual les seria muy útil para ellos, ya no perdieron tiempo y fueron a donde la princesa, la princesa se llamaba itsumy que provenía de tierras muy lejanas, ella era blanca de pelo rubio y ojos de color celestes muy hermosos. Naruto se encargo de cuidar la delantera de la princesa (// lo puse así porque de otra forma sonaría feo. //) Y mientras hinata su espalda. Naruto estaba muy ansioso y gritaba "¡bien una misión verdadera!" como siempre.

Mientras con sasuke y sakura siguen entrenando duramente ya que sakura no quería parar ni por un segundo quería demostrar a sasuke y al mundo entero que ella no era débil, además que tal vez podrían atacar y ella quería estar preparada. Sasuke ya no soportaba que sakura estuviera así, así que sasuke en un momento a otro, abrazo a sakura acorralándola contra su pecho (//ohh... debe sentirse bien estar así con sasuke//inner: aahh!!... me gustaría estar así con sasuke//) sakura estaba muy sonrojada y sasuke se acerco al oído de sakura y le dijo:

-sakura, por favor detente, me preocupas (lo dijo tan tiernamente que se sonrojo un poco).

-bueno sasuke como tu digas.

En ese momento sakura no pudo mas y se desmayo en los brazos de sasuke, quedaron en una pose muy romántica, sakura no estaba durmiendo solo no podía levantarse o por lo menos caminar, sasuke se acerco un poco a la cara de sakura y le pregunto algo que sakura nunca se lo esperaba y ese algo fue "¿sakura, aún me amas?", sakura no pronuncio ninguna palabra alguna solo contemplaba los hermosos ojos color negro azabache y se acercaba poco a poco hasta que se lo expreso en un beso sencillo pero con un amor inconfundible, sasuke correspondió el beso y ese beso sencillo se convirtió en beso apasionado, sakura sentía tan feliz por que al fin pudo darle un beso al hombre que amo por toda su vida, se separaron ya que les faltaba el oxigeno, sasuke se sentía raro nunca había sentido una atracción así por sakura, este sentimiento nunca lo había sentido en ninguna persona pero se sentía muy bien.

Sakura puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de sasuke y le dio otro beso sasuke abrazo mas a sakura, en ese momento sasuke supo que se había enamorado de sakura completamente, lo único que quería era estar con ella y solo con ella y no soportaría que sakura no estuviera con el, sasuke estaba decidido a que nadie se atreviera a hacerle daño a sakura.

_**Después de una semana entera:**_

Ya había pasado una semana nuestros amigos de konoha incluyendo a ino, shikamaru, chouji y todos los que faltan por nombrar estuvieron en misión tras misión, ya estaban muy cansados, pero tsunade les pidió a todos que fueran una reunión urgente con ella, aun que nadie sabia lo que era fueron aun que con una cara de zombi (//Mm... ya me lo imagino//inner: es como no dormir en una semana!!//)tsunade se dirigió a sus ninjas y les dijo:

-¡¡¡chicos... felicidades desde hoy están de vacaciones!!!- tsunade lo dijo con una vos fuerte y alegre.

Todos los ninjas se quedaron un momento en silencio y de un salto dijo naruto:

-¡¡sí...!! ¡¡Por fin vacaciones!!-

-sí...-dijeron todos juntos hasta sasuke y neji.

-¡¡además estarán en un hotel con piscina y todo es privado con todo pagado!!-

-¡¡genial por fin podemos descansar de una dura semana!!-dijo naruto muy emocionado.

-¿¿tsunade-sama porque nos diste esto??-dijo sakura un poco curiosa.

-me e dado cuenta de que ustedes mis mejores ninjas estaban muy cansados, además merecen mucho estas vacaciones- dijo tsunade bien contenta y orgullosa

Todos inmediatamente fueron a arreglar sus cosas ya que mañana en la mañana se Iván al hotel y los únicos que quedaron fueron sasuke y sakura que lo acompañaba hasta su casa. Sakura se sentía feliz ya que estaba al lado del hombre que le dio su primer beso, sasuke tomo la mano de sakura mientras sakura posaba su cabeza en el hombro de sasuke era la pareja perfecta.

Mientras con neji ya había terminado de arreglar su maleta, de repente tocaron la puerta, neji asombrado ya que el estaba solo, fue abrir la puerta, cuando la abrió se dio cuenta que era tenten, ella estaba al frente de neji, el la invito a pasar y le pregunto:

-¿que haces aquí tenten?-neji un poco intrigado.

-vine porque quería estar con tigo- tenten estaba un poco roja (//al estilo hinata//).

-OH... bueno...- el estaba rojo y en ese momento miraba hacia otro lado ya que no quería que viera lo rojo que estaba.

Ella se acerco un poco a neji, el estaba rojo pero bien rojo, tenten se acerco otro poco y se acerco al cuello de neji y le dio unos pequeños besos, el estaba mas y mas rojo, ella lo empezó a abrazar neji no sabia que hacer el estaba más que rojo, en un momento neji trato de preguntarle a tenten:

-tenten... ¿Por qué estas haciendo esto?-neji estaba apunto de colapsar estaba mas rojo que hinata.

-es que... te amo neji- tenten estaba un poco roja mientras neji estaba un poco sorprendido- ¿Y tu me amas?

-yo... yo igual te amo tenten-esta ves neji se relajo y se miraron mutuamente.

Neji y tenten se acercaron poco a poco y se dieron un beso tan apasionado, realmente se querían mucho, se quedaron así por unos instantes hasta que les falto el aire, tenten y neji nunca pensaron que tarde o temprano su amistad estaría así o al menos el lo pensaba.

Mientras que naruto estaba preparándose para sus grandes vacaciones cuando ya había terminado de ordenar sus cosas tocaron la puerta, pensando quien podría ser abrió la puerta y frente a el estaba hinata ya con una expresión madura y no tan tímida como antes, naruto asombrado de que hinata estaba al frente de el le pregunto porque la visita, hinata agachando la cabeza para no ver la linda cara de naruto (//obviamente lo que piensa ella porque yo encuentro lindo a sasuke//Inner: si, es decir nadie puedes dudar que sasuke es hermoso XD//)y le dijo

-naruto... yo te amo desde la primera ves que te vi... te lo digo ahora ya que antes no me atrevía a decírtelo... y ahora me arme de valor para revelar lo que siento-

Naruto con la cara seria por primera ves y con un tono dulce y sincero le dijo-hinata yo igual siento algo por ti... ya que sakura nunca supo lo que sentía por ella... ahora me arrepiento de haberla amado y por eso me gustas-

Hinata se sentía más feliz que antes, por una vez en la vida supo que naruto la amaba, además de que formaban una linda pareja en konoha, era la pareja ideal, naruto izo pasar a hinata y quedaron juntos los dos se acercaron para darse un beso hasta que tsunade llamo avisando de que tendrían que estar mañana en la mañana.

Hinata lamentablemente tenía que ir a su casa por la mala suerte que tuvieron, dejando solo a naruto pero con la esperanza de verla en las vacaciones y poder estar con ella más tiempo, aunque naruto aun extrañado del repentino cambio de hinata y la atracción que causaba ese cambio hacia el, sentía algo como que lo quemaba por dentro por saber mas sobre lo que pasaba, sus sentimientos había causado muchos disturbios en su cabeza ya que naruto era mas infantil y no le importaba esas cosas pero de un de repente como que todo cambio y como que su metabolismo cambio de repente, tal como naruto le ocurría también le pasaba a sasuke ya que el también solo tenia un propósito que era ser mas fuerte que su hermano itachi y rehacer su clan, cumplió el cometido de vencer a itachi pero sus sentimientos cambiaron el ya no sentía mas odio si no que empezó a querer a sakura y entenderla mejor eso es algo que el no entendía muy bien que digamos.

Todos los chuning y jouning de konoha (es decir el grupo de los antes nombrados) estaban allí para sus grandes y merecidas ¡¡vacaciones!!

_**Continuara... **_

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que bien, por favor manden mas review, OK nos vemos.

Chao.


End file.
